An Unexpected Turn in Life
by Moon6Shadow
Summary: Between a rock and a hard place...


This is purely and simply self therapy but feel free to enjoy. Liska this is so your fault and as such it's dedicated entirely to you. ;-) Thanks for introducing me to this amazing place! (EGScans Forum) Any Noblesse or manga fans who haven't checked the forum section out yet, I'd highly recommend giving it a shot.

**An Unexpected Turn in Life **

11/8/2013

Screeeeech!

The smell of burning rubber assaults his nostrils as the world spins around him at dizzying speeds till only his enhanced vision allow him to see each detail clearly and the ridiculous thought accrues to him that despite all those times he has seen the world turn to a actual molten blur around him despite his enhanced vision none had been as terrifying as this.

Screeeeech! Squeeeeeal!

His hands are white knuckled purely from the force of will required to ensure his hold doesn't tighten any further, the leather creaks and the metal groans in protest of his already too tight grip and he knows that he should remove them for fear of imprinting his handprint in the metal and flimsy leather cover.

SCREEEEEEECH!

All thoughts of letting go were instantly obliterated as his body is thrown sideways and his hands tighten around the flimsy metal which is all that protects him from being thrown off out this deathtrap entirely. Mentally curseing his lack of foresight that made him forgo the restrictive harness designed to prevent such a maneuver despite constant reminders of its importance as the leather and metal give their loudest groan yet. Unfortunately he now has no hands to spare in correcting such mistake and this time he cannot bring himself to even consider removing them from their death grip, terrified that if he does so for even a split second he'll be thrown into the course of the other metal contraptions. Once he'd found the contraptions both infuriating or bemusing for their laughably slow speed however any trace of humor had long since died as they were now whizzing past at a terrifying speeds.

Screeeeech! Screeeeech! Screeeeech! Screeeeech! BANG! CRAAAAAASH!

The world flashes orange then bright red for a moment and he has split second flash of their eyes as they widen in horror before he whips past them. For another precious split second he tears his petrified eyes away from the oncoming horror sure to enfold before him to glance back at the mass of twisted metal and burning rubber left behind.

Countless metal contraptions have left their black lined sanctuary to enter the forbid beyond of mottled grey and tall overbearing structures that have for so long looked down on them in their domain, now slumped over and sad as their bricks and mortar rain down to join the twisted metal and smoking husks lying below. While another metal contraption spins slowly on the spot upturned like a lady beetle, it's legs moving frantically in its desperate attempts to right itself.

Screeeeech!

The scene whips out of sight blocked immediately by more tall overbearing structures and for a second he worries dumbly that they're leaning too close, don't they realize what happened to their fellows and the danger they're in. The past scene of twisted metal and raining mortar is frozen as if painted over his eyes as he sits petrified. Only the movement of the flimsy metal around him as it swings hazardously from side to side gains a response via the ever whitening of his knuckles. His nails ache relentlessly, only the thought of incurring Frankenstein's wrath at such blatant abuse of his property keeping them from lengthening and latching onto the nearest possible surface. Does he dare tempt it by putting an end to this horror show?

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH! THUMP!

Thrown forwards with the force of a rocket launcher only his suddenly clawed hands stopped him a millimeter away from the wide panel of glass threw which he had recently witnessed so much horror. The flimsy metal contraption lay suspiciously still beneath him, as even its loud rumbling noises that had bombarded his eardrums leaving them ringing finally spluttered and died.

Slowly he begins to make out a loud and exited voice at his side and dimly realizes it's been there the entire time, chattering away constantly, he'd merely tuned it out as out as unimportant after the first earsplitting screech and lost it under the loud rumpling of the engine. Achingly slowly he turns his head to finally look at the often far too underestimated menace disguised with a deceivingly fragile looking frame, a simple bowl cut and a bright smile that had dragged him into this mess in the first place.

Secured by the restrictive harness, he'd refused to put on out of pure principle, and perfectly balanced the deceivingly delicate figure glowed with happiness and whooping in childish joy, blinding white flashes punctured his words due to a wide toothy smile.

Another movement caught his eye in a flash of silver, the recently frozen figure in the back having finally showed signs of life looking just as white and pale as he felt. Long hair was strewn out around him across the leather, the usually surprisingly tame locks having escaped their tie, as a thin trickle of blood ran down one side his face. While his speed had saved him the worst of the injuries without anything to aid his grip lack of purchase on the leather had obviously resulting in him losing his grip only to catch the front seats to keep himself from being thrown out of the death trap entirely. Catching his eyes via the reflective surface the other gave a slight nod of recognition at his concerned look.

Satisfied no permanent injury had occurred and that the noisy menace showed no sign of any further mayhem for the moment he slowly sank back into the leather in relief, his heart pounding, instead of lying frozen in his chest like a lump of ice, as if only now realizing it was over. Slowly cautiously he retracting his claws and uncurling his death grip with difficulty due to his cramped protesting muscles. Wincing at the twisted, jagged metal left behind he slumping further into the leather, his ears still ringing.

Wary of allowing the menace a chance to roam free he followed wearily when the slim figure leapt from its porch, stepping shakily out of the flimsy metal contraption only to stop dead as he came face to face with a far greater horror.

The powerful figure stood on the front step staring at the fragile metal contraption's smoky state silently. He froze even the *sheepish laugher* coming from beside him lost amongst the assault of every single instinct he obtained screaming at him to run, to flee till there wasn't a breath left in his body as those stormy eyes locked onto them immediately, a dark and threatening aurora beginning to manifest...

* * *

Please let me know you're original impressions afterwards, it's interesting to see where people's thoughts and imagination can take them.


End file.
